A gas jet pump is used in applications where it is desired to develop a major flow of secondary gas from a relatively smaller flow of primary gas. In many practical industrial applications the gas is air, and the primary gas is referred to as a motive flow and the secondary gas is called a driven flow. Depending on relative flow quantities and pressures, a gas jet pump may be used for various purposes, including material handling, ventilation and the like.
One concern associated with the use of gas jet pumps is that the primary flow be continuous and not subject to interruption by the clogging of narrow throats or other restrictions in the path of the primary flow. Some forms of gas jet pumps utilize a thin film flow path which is subject to clogging by particulate material or other contaminants in their environment.
Moreover, it is a further concern that the secondary flow produced by the jet pumps be efficient in terms of air moved in the secondary flow by air consumed in the primary flow.